Loving Lovino
by MrowProw
Summary: Lovino has a crush on his Spanish teacher, Mr. Carriedo, and fears he does not reciprocate his feelings. Lovino is having a hard time coming to terms with a gay relationship and has no one to talk to. Antonio has a crush on his student, Romano and is worried he will not be able to break down this poor Italian's walls that Lovino put up to protect his heart.


**This is a Spamano fanfiction. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Rated Ma**

**_LOVING LOVINO_**

Chapter One

"Lovi were gonna be late fratello!" Feli calls.

Uggghhh! I hate her when she calls me that. It's the second day of school, who gives a crap! I don't wanna go. Everyone just tells me I should be more like Felicia. Cue the good twin. Felicia walks over to me as I'm eating a tomato. Damn... she's not going to let me stay home today. I get up, once Feli has made up her mind there is no changing it. It's all that German bastard's fault. Felicia is so freaking obsessed that she has to go early every day to see him.

"ROMANO!" she whines, "Please, let's go."

I sigh. There is nothing to do but pick up my books. I drive on the way to school since Felicia cannot pass her driver's test, and its senior year for god's sake!

I smack straight into someone. Great impression Lovino. As I am apologizing, I am interrupted.

"You know, you really need to be more careful, no?"

That Spanish bastard! I hate him so much! He's always smiling, with his big green eyes crinkling, and his perfect face lighting up with joy... DAMN HIM! That jerk is always around me!

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" I stutter. Jesus I bet I'm blushing. I have to stop this. He's my teacher for fuck's sakes! Plus he's a guy and Grandpa would hate me... It doesn't matter that he has perfect olive skin and silky hair, and a beautiful Spanish accent, and that every time I see him I can't think straight or my stomach fills with butterflies. Plus he probably has a beautiful girlfriend waiting for him at home...

"Oh, It's you! Lovi! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"

My throat goes dry, I can't speak. Yet I manage to respond, "I saw you yesterday" sounding a lot more throaty then I intended.

"Oh then I'll see you today in last period!"

Oh that bastard, he always is so happy it annoys me. I mean seriously, after everything that's happened to his home country and with everything that has happened to him, you would think he would be some kind of sadist like our History teacher, Mr. Weildschmidt

First period I have Health with Mr. Bonnefoy. I swear, he keeps coming onto me, and asking about Felicia. That perverted jerk! Were learning about the reproductive system, how fitting. Half the class is laughing and the other is shifting uncomfortably in their seats. I am part of the latter. It only got worse when some jerk asked about gays. And everyone laughed. Laughed. I almost for a second thought they knew. But they couldn't. Other than longing glances I have done nothing. I wish I weren't like this but I always have been. I've dated girls before but I never really liked any of them not like...Anto...DAMMIT! FUCK! SHIT! I just want to forget him.

The rest of the day flies by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. I spent gym with a new partner, Ludwig, my sister's crush, and he actually asks my permission. I said yes because I won't stand in Feli's way of happiness. As usual in History my teacher spent the lesson talking about Prussia's awesomeness and how amazing he, like all Prussians are. By the end of the day I was really looking forward to seeing Mr. Carriedo... not that I will ever admit it! Spanish is so hard to sit through, and I will definatly end up failing... but its soooo worth the lecture from Grandpa.

"Mister Vargas are you daydreaming in class mia tomate?"

CRAP! I'm blushing like a well... a tomato! "Lo siento Sr. Carriedo, no volvera a suceder senor. Sólo un poco cansado."

"Don't let it happen again Lovi!"

He continues his lesson without another word. FOR FUCK'S SAKEI NEED TO GET OVER THIS CRUSH!

Once I get home I make some Pizza and Felicia interigates me about my day.

"Ve- Fratello! How was your day? Mine was AMAZING! In cooking class we made a pasta! And the a the Health teacher is just so nice! Plus Ludwig asked me out! Oh that German man is just a so nice!

Feli keeps talking about Ludwig. Gahhhh! I hate how she sounds so in love. I can't even talk about that bastard and Feli keeps going on about her Luddy. No matter how tolerent and loving she seems she is very strong on the front against gay relationships. Just as I'm about to answer her questions, Grandpa comes in the room and asks me a question.

"Did you meet any cute girls today?"

Sometimes I just feel so alone.

After dinner I run up to my room, turn on my computer and listen to music. Its times like these that I think having friends would make life so much easier. I almost made a friend before but then she found out I was gay and accused me of flirting with her brother... their relationship was very complicated. Feli knocks on my door, sensing I'm upset.

"Ve-? Fratello you seemed upset... What's wrong?"

Being the total dick that I am I tell Felicia to go away. That night I had a dream about HIM. In it I go to see him after class. He is looking as sexy as ever in a white button-down shirt and jeans ripped slightly at the knees. He is offering me extra help out of class (Yes, I am even failing in my dreams) I take him up on his offer and the study session gets a little heated. First I had confessed my love to him... and it turns out he loved me back. Then he kissed me in the beginning it was sweet but then it got passionate, and the rest, that's private shit... I'm not gonna share! Just to sum it all up, I don't want to wake up tomorrow and I don't want this all to be a dream that will ho away.

Hey guys this is my first story ever and I just wanna say that I have a lot more respect for writers and I now understand why these only come out once a week! This is only a chapter of a fanfiction novel and I will do my best to write more every week NO PROMISES! This all will probably contain more mistakes then I have cells so, Yeah. Comment please so I can see how to improve and make suggestions in case I get writers block! I DO NOT WRITE SMUT (if you wanna get off watch porn or something I will not provide you with anything of the sort!) Also I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HETALIA AND I OWN ZERO OF THE CHARACTERS! Rated Ma: for language


End file.
